


Good Dragon

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [24]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Embla - Freeform, Gen, Magic, Manaketes (Fire Emblem), Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Tiki's Resplendent Hero garb of Embla.
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 12





	Good Dragon

Tiki gritted her teeth and reset her feet as the ball of magic approached.

The spell exploded against her, magic licking across her leathery skin in a lightshow of colors. It kind of tickled, actually, she thought, as the light and smoke dissipated around her. She looked across the yard at the princess, her hand still extended and the pages of her spell tome fluttering down back into place as the force of the spell ended.

"What about that?" Princess Veronica asked as she lowered her hand.

Tiki folded her wing over her as her body transitioned out of her dragon form, powerful muscles and jagged teeth and tough scales and stretching wings vanishing as she transformed back to her normal form, her small feet touching the ground as she adjusted her her crown and brushed her hands over the front of her black and red and gold dress, depositing the glowing green-yellow dragonstone into her pocket.

"Nope," she said playfully, tipping her head and smiling.

Veronica's lip quivered slightly as she suppressed her frustrating, clapping the cover her tome closed with an audible snap as it slammed shut. "Perhaps we should call it a day, as I apparently need to do more research."

"Can we go into town, then?" Tiki asked, bounding across the grass to the princess' side. If there was one thing she enjoyed more than anything in the world, it was seeing new places and meeting new people. She loved traveling all over Archanea with Ban-Ban and the prospect of traveling to entire other worlds had been a prospect so exciting she had nearly fainted back into a thousand-year slumber. Almost, but not quite.

She had heard that she shouldn't go to Embla, and that the princess was mean, evil and cruel. But Tiki didn't know how those rumors got started, because Veronica was not just young but also nice. She had welcomed Tiki to the castle and they had been working together to try to figure out and practice some new spell that the princess was trying to work on. What had she called it? Ill Fingers? High Winger? I Robot? Something like that. She couldn't remember.

Princess Veronica had said that it was a spell meant specifically for fighting dragons and asked if she could test it out — carefully, of course — with Tiki. She had agreed, as long as Veronica agreed that they could play and travel all over Embla to see everything there was to see and meet everyone there was to meet.

Whatever it was, Veronica was having trouble figuring out exactly how to cast the Bell Ringer spell. There weren't any tomes about it. She had read about in a book, she said, but it didn't tell her _how_ to cast it.

Tiki didn't mind that the princess was struggling. It was actually kind of fun to beat up big balls of magic in her dragon form, going RAWRRR and clawing through spells that didn't work right. Ban-Ban had always warned her about spending too much time as a dragon, that that kind of power could be addicting, or worse, corrupting. Still, it was fun to transform into a big, tough dragon from time to time and stomp around the training yard and beat all the princess' magic. The princess hadn't figured out the Mill Bringer yet and it was making her mad.

Veronica had been true to her end of the bargain too. They had gone to the market, to the forest, to the theater, to the mill town and to the farm. Tiki had met a lot of interesting new people, people who were kind of like but not really like those in Archanea. She hadn't met any boys who were as nice, or brave ... or as cute ... as Mar-Mar, which made sense because she didn't think that person even existed.

"I suppose," Veronica said, sounding dejected.

"Don't worry," Tiki encouraged. "You'll figure it out. The Big Singer."

"Ífingr," Veronica corrected her.

Right! That was it! My Fingers!

"Ummm, Ver-Ver, why do you need a spell for dragons, anyway?" Tiki asked as they walked toward the castle corridor.

"Because some day I may need to fight a dragon," Veronica answered.

"Like me?" Tiki asked.

"Not, not like you," the princess answered, "unless you're a bad dragon."

"I'm a _good_ dragon," Tiki insisted, even though Ban-Ban sometimes acted like she was a bad dragon.

"I know, but not all dragons are good dragons," Veronica explained.

Now that Tiki thought about it, she was right. There were some bad dragons out there. Like Medeus and the other earth dragons. But she and Mar-Mar had shown them! But something inside her said that Medeus wasn't the only bad dragon, that there were others, ones that she had never seen or met but that she could _feel_ were there, somewhere.

And, as she had learned through her travels, there were dragons in other worlds too, some good, some bad.

Tiki wondered, when she grew up, a thousand years or more from now, when she was big and old, would she still be a nice dragon like Ban-Ban, or would something happen and would she turn into a mean dragon like Medeus? He couldn't have always been bad and mean, right? Maybe when he was little like her, he was nice and good, too.

The question made her head hurt, and feel kind of sad. But maybe that made helping Princess Veronica all the more right thing to do.

If there were bad dragons out there, helping Ver-Ver beat them up like she helped Mar-Mar do would be the right thing to do, right?


End file.
